


The Sands of Time

by ddotmac



Category: Broken Bride - Ludo, Ludo (Band)
Genre: F/M, is this niche? incredibly. am i doing this for myself only? fuck yes i am, somewhat graphic depictions of violence, they're original characters bc i named them so, time travel shenanigans hell yeah, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac
Summary: Andrew just wants to die with his wife. Fate has other plans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sands of Time

"Baby, I thought I'd come along for the ride."

His heart was in his throat the whole time she drove, peacefully making idle chat like nothing at all was the matter. Not that she could have known.

Suddenly they were spinning out of control and Sarah was screaming and it occurred to Andrew that he'd always wondered how exactly it happened. In fifteen years, he had never found it in him to look over the police reports. She remained a specter to him, a floating body with hair astray and shattered glass around her, totally separated from all of time and space. But now she was here, and she was screaming, and slowly, calmly, Andrew reached over and put a hand on top of hers.

Almost instinctively, her hands flew off the wheel and she allowed herself to be thrown into Andrew's embrace. He held her tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the horrible, terrible crunch of metal and bone.

The whole world went black.

The whole world glowed white.

_Andrew, you know that isn't how this works._

He was startled awake, his eyes flying open, and he was standing outside his own front door once again.

He blinked and looked down at his own hands, patting himself down to make sure everything was real. Is this heaven? Getting to spend an eternity with her?

His heart sank as he recognized the three-toned voice that had faded from his head like bells, carrying down a long street for miles. Of course that was too good to be true. He whirled around and gave the tree in their yard a good kick, the stupid, graceful, terrible tree where her grave would be for the rest of time if he didn't do something _now._ "Come on!" he cried, to nobody, hoping that the stupid voice in his head was still listening. "I saved everyone and I can't even do this the way I want to do it?! I _deserve_ this! I had to deal with _dinosaurs,_ god dammit, I just want to be with my wife!"

"Andrew, are you alright?" she was at the door, wide-eyed but obviously still very sleepy, in her pajamas. His heart swelled and his face went soft, and God, she was everything he remembered. So tender and concerned. Never jumping to conclusions. How on earth had he managed fifteen years without her?

"Yeah," he said at last, slowly blinking. He embraced her without another word, and her arms wrapped around his body comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

She laughed a little bit. "What are you sorry for?"

He just held onto her tighter, burying his face in her shoulder and basking in the scent of her. He'd missed everything about it, and thought of the clothes in her drawers as he worried a piece of her shirt between his fingers. He had left them exactly as they were, hoping that they wouldn't lose that smell if he didn't move them from where they'd been. She always folded things so neatly.

Just inside the door, on the far living room wall, was a picture of them on their wedding day. She had never looked so happy. There was no doubt in his mind that this is the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

How did it all get away from him so quickly?

He frowned, swallowing down the tears that threatened to escape. "Sarah, baby.."

_Andrew. Fix the timeline. Right now._

"..can I tell you something crazy?"

The world went white.


End file.
